


听说是天使的性

by Buta_monster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buta_monster/pseuds/Buta_monster
Summary: 一个惊世骇俗的3P短篇故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇，长佩同名

1.  
最近，西蒙的同事发现西蒙下班后总会去公司楼下新开不久的咖啡厅呆上那么半个小时。店铺是北欧风格，简单又典雅。食物还不错，但也没有到流连忘返的地步。  
同事A：“西蒙会不会看上哪个店员了？”  
同事B：“应该不会吧？西蒙不是两个月前刚跟简订婚么，订婚戒指一直戴在手上。”  
同事C：“店员没仔细看，倒是在展示间里做蛋糕的那个甜点师，长得很性感。”、  
同事A：“但那是男人啊。”  
同事C：“男人又如何，这里是洛杉矶，天使之城。”  
事实上，西蒙的确看上了那个做甜点时专心又性感的甜点师，因此，他每天下班后会去店里点杯咖啡，坐在视野最好的位置上看他认真的工作。  
他有着像简那样迷人的黑发，眼睛却是蓝色的，左眼下有一颗小泪痣，衬得那双蓝色的瞳孔既深邃又忧郁。西蒙几乎是对他一见钟情，但他始终没有进行下一步的行动。  
2.  
安德烈发现那个工程师又来了，坐在往常的位置上，专注又热烈的目光令他有些脸红。  
他很好看，气质也很温和。显然他是喜欢他的，但这么多天了，却迟迟没有向他搭话，是害羞吗？  
他将整好气泡的奶油糊放进冷冻室，洗净双手，摘掉厨师帽，走出了展示间。  
3.  
结束了吗？西蒙有些失落的想着。他看了看时间，该回去跟简共度晚餐了。  
正当他准备穿上外塘离开之时，他看到那位性感的甜点师站到了他的面前，他还穿着厨师袍，胸上别着印有他名字的名牌。  
原来他叫安德烈。  
“先生，我注意到您这些天总会在这个时间点来店里坐坐。”他听到安德烈如此说道。  
啊，他连声音都这么低沉好听。  
“啊，是的。我很喜欢看你做甜点，会令我忙碌紧绷了一天的精神放松下来。”西蒙说道。  
安德烈说：“我快下班了，假如您有空的话，要不要一起去酒吧喝一杯？”  
西蒙心里一喜，笑道：“乐意之至。”  
4.  
简是纽约大学的讲师，她是个华裔，与恋爱五年的男友订了婚，婚礼将在两个月后举行。  
她接到西蒙电话时，正把车驶入车库，“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
西蒙的声音有些雀跃，“那个迷人的甜点师约我去喝酒，抱歉，甜心，我要缺席我们的晚饭了。”  
她有些好笑道：“好吧，真拿你没办法。祝你有一个美好的夜晚，早上回来时帮我去便利店带杯热牛奶。”  
“没问题。爱你。”  
“Love you .”  
她把电话挂了，抱着食材回了公寓。既然西蒙不回来吃完饭，那她就给煮点意大利面好了。  
5.  
简是在Tinder上认识的西蒙，第二天就约出来见面了，两人坐在咖啡厅里各自要了份沙拉，从专业聊到理想，惊讶的发现两人都倾向于一段开放式的恋爱关系，共度一个夜晚后，就火速的确认了恋爱关系。  
西蒙工作的第二年被外派到英国，被一个酒保所吸引，确认了自己的新性取向，第一时间就与简分享了，简替他感到高兴，说：“你又多了一些人去喜欢，真好。”  
西蒙笑道：“怎么听起来有些嫉妒啊。”  
简道：“当然嫉妒啦，你可以遇到更多的美好啊。”  
两人约定，假如遇到合适的人，那个人也愿意，就介绍给对方。但是，并不是所有人都能接受这种共享的关系，所以恋爱至今，都没有第三人加入他们的感情。  
两周前，西蒙兴奋的对她说：“亲爱的，我今天遇到一个俊美的男人，很性感，我觉得你可能会喜欢。”  
简问：“他是双性恋？”  
西蒙有些羞赧，“我还没要到他的电话号码。”  
简笑了，“那你怎么确认我会喜欢他啊。”  
西蒙认真道：“我觉得我对他一见钟情了。”  
简一愣，交往五年来，她还是第一次听到西蒙如此认真的说明他对第三人的感觉。突然间她有些害怕失去他了，但是她还是笑着说：“那你努力，到时候介绍给我。”  
6.  
酒吧，灯光闪烁。  
安德烈在西蒙喝酒时注意到他无名指上的戒指，他按捺着心中的担忧，指了指那只朴素的银戒，“这是？”  
“是订婚戒指。”西蒙道。  
安德烈心里一沉，但又松了口气，还好他们只是喝酒，“他一定是个很出色的人。”  
“他？不不不。”西蒙笑道，“是她，简是个很棒的女人。”  
安德烈说：“我以为你喜欢……”男人，他话锋一转，“所以你下班后来店里是来偷师的么？”  
“不，我是来看你的。”西蒙认真道，“我光是看你行云流水般的身体曲线了，并没有注意到如何去做甜点。”  
安德烈脸一红，心里却在生气，他说：“我们不可以的，你已经订婚了。”  
“简不会介意的。我们是开放式关系。”西蒙的眼神有些躲闪，他的声音低了下去，“我怕你介意。”  
“我……”安德烈的内心充满挣扎，他很喜欢西蒙，无论是身高长像还是性格，仿佛就是为他量身定制的。但是主流价值观告诉他撬墙角是不对的，他不能放任自己陷入西蒙的甜言蜜语之中。  
正当安德烈纠结之际，西蒙突然俯身亲吻他，清甜的果酒在他舌尖散开，所有的道德与纠结尽消失在这个逐渐加深的吻中。  
“我们，去开间房。”西蒙喘着气道。  
安德烈毫不犹豫地点了点头。


	2. 第二章

7.  
他们从进门起就抱到了一起，西蒙把安德烈压在墙上亲，他能闻到安德烈身上奶油的香气，与酒精混杂在一起，又甜又清冽。  
安德烈的手已经伸进了他的裤裆，那里又硬又火热，冰凉的手一触碰到肌肤，西蒙就忍不住发出了一声喂叹。  
他们先是互相用手抚慰了一番，两人喘着气相视一笑，又接了一个长长的湿吻，在相互磨蹭之下，就又有了抬头之势。  
西蒙毫不犹豫地含了进去。  
安德烈一边剧烈地喘气一边道：“你侧过来，我来帮你舔。”  
西蒙侧过身，将一条腿搁在了安德烈的肩膀上，他立刻被湿热的舌尖激的打了个颤。  
舔，揉，搓。  
他们几乎是同时达到了高潮。  
嘴里，脸上，脖颈，尽是乳白色的精液，鼻间充斥着互相的味道。西蒙咽下口中的液体，舔了舔唇，翻过身凑到安德烈身边，一点一点的舔他的下巴。  
安德烈被他猫似的动作逗笑了，说：“痒。”  
西蒙深情的盯着安德烈的蓝色的瞳孔，问：“还来吗？”手指尖则顺着安德烈的腹部滑向了那丛修剪过的毛发下。  
安德烈腹下一紧，问：“你想在上面还是下面？”  
西蒙舔舔嘴唇，胯部顶了顶，说：“我想干你。”  
安德烈的双腿夹到他的腰上。  
8.  
洗过澡后，两人相拥躺在床上，静享这舒适的时光。  
西蒙的声音和他的胸腔一起震动，“你愿不愿意见一见简？”  
话一出口，安德烈就觉得眼前虚假的美好立刻被冰冷的现实代替了。他有些慌张，虽然西蒙明说了他们是开放式关系，但他依然觉得自己受欲望驱使做出了不道德的事，和简见面，那不就跟小三在正主面前嚣张跋扈吗/  
但是，他真的很喜欢西蒙，他觉得自己已经爱上了他，于是他压抑着紧张与内疚，点头同意了。  
10.  
西蒙虽然提出了介绍两人见面，但并没有立刻安排。毕竟他与安德烈还没有磨合的特别好，所以两人交往了一段时间。  
这期间，西蒙作为中间者，事无巨细的与简分享他跟安德烈之间的事，也给安德烈讲述了他与简5年的伴侣生活。  
有时，他会在床上感觉到简的不安，他就会抱着她，亲亲她的太阳穴，说：“你会喜欢上他的，我敢肯定。”  
11.  
西蒙将他们见面的时间定在这周六，越临近那个日期，简就越不安。  
即使已经从西蒙嘴里听了许多安德烈的事，她的心依然没有安定下来。如果她并没有如西蒙所料喜欢上安德烈怎么办呢？西蒙会不会就此离开她？  
她以为自己看待感情已经足够洒脱，显然她高估了自己。  
不论简再怎么抗拒，周六还是如期而至了。  
她给自己化了一个淡妆，穿了一条黑色小礼裙，往自己身上喷了点茉莉味的香水。西蒙也在一旁搭领带，在她给自己戴耳环时凑过来亲了她的脸颊一口，道：“你真美。”  
“你也很帅。”简礼尚往来道。  
“不用紧张。”西蒙为她戴上锁骨链，“你一定会喜欢他的。”  
但愿吧，简忧愁的想。  
简先一部到达餐厅的雅间，有些坐立不安的看着窗外。西蒙会领着安德烈过来。  
华灯初上时，简透过窗户一眼就看到了马路对面的西蒙，他的身边站着一个挺拔俊美的黑发青年，打扮的很考究，在他们走近时，她突然看清了安德烈的瞳孔，是忧郁的蓝，美丽的像蓝宝石一样，吸引着她的目光。  
12.  
安德烈看到了简，她同西蒙描述的一样，知性，美丽。小麦色的皮肤在暖黄的灯光下熠熠生辉，宛如被茉莉簇拥的公主。他的心跳漏了一拍。  
他伸出手，“你好，我是安德烈。”  
娇小的手触碰到他的手心，与他合掌相握，他听到她铃音般的声音说：“你好，我是简。”  
他突然知道了什么叫一见钟情。  
13.  
简与安德烈聊了很多，他们有许多共同的爱好，比如会在休息时去流浪动物救助站帮忙，一样坚信猫头鹰会带着霍格沃兹的录取通知书在九月投递到他们的信箱里，都喜欢做奇奇怪怪的料理，甚至连书单都有很多重合的地方。  
西蒙装作吃醋道：“你们聊的那么欢，我好寂寞啊。”其实他很喜欢看他的爱人们聊天，有些话题他虽然无法加入，却依然能感受到那种娴静的舒适。  
简跟安德烈相视而笑。  
他们还有一个共同点，都深爱着西蒙。  
（完）  
14.一则奇奇怪怪的番外。  
同事B：“你们听说了吗？西蒙和简不打算结婚了！”  
同事A：“怎么会？没听说他们分手啊。”  
同事C：“我前天还看到简和西蒙在楼下那家咖啡厅里有说有笑的喝咖啡呢！”  
同事B：“但是他们的确取消了婚礼……”  
这时，西蒙端着一杯咖啡从他们身边路过。  
同事C眼尖的发现西蒙无名指上的戒指款式换了，不再是朴素的银戒，而是一枚镶着三个小钻石的铂金戒指。  
同事A和C惊叹的看向同事C，异口同声道：“你眼神可真好。”


End file.
